starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Infested marine
You probably remember that the Infested Marine was originally a unit from StarCraft: Ghost, although like all aspects of the game, its canon status is ambiguous. I was wondering; should we merge the SCG Infested Marine info with its SC2 article? Or keep it attatched to the Infested Terran article as a sort of side note of what could have been?--Hawki 22:12, 10 March 2008 (UTC) I combined the two. Right now, the Infested Marine page is game unit stuff, not lore. Note that they're basically identicaly, so it doesn't really matter if the StarCraft: Ghost stuff is canon or not. PsiSeveredHead 00:37, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Fansite Q&A Reading through it, it seems more and more like an article from the initial Zerg release that was published really late. -Capefeather 03:42, 26 June 2008 (UTC) I understand what you mean, but it was Blizzplanet who brought the interview to my attention originally, labelling it as "new material from Blizzard". Blizzplanet is a reliable source and the fact remains that Infested Protoss were never confirmed alongside the Infested Marine before it was temporarilly cancelled. It therefore strikes me as something new overall.--Hawki 04:32, 26 June 2008 (UTC) I thought it was old too. It looks like it was printed before some of the other recent Q&As, for instance, the part about the Zerg upgrades. Having said that, they did mention that the Zerg upgrade system has been changed back to StarCraft I standard, so I suspect this Q&A is less than a week old. And in any event, there's WWI in only two days. (Yay!) Which will hopefully clear up the confusion. I suspect the reporting will be superior to what came out of March. Kimera 757 (talk) 11:16, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Infested Marines I found an image that shows some infested marines in a fight so is it possible to use it in this page.User:The-genecleaner 18 april 11:01 Where did that picture come from? (I know we say infested marines twice in BR 2, but we didn't see any corruptors.) We can use it if we have the source. Also please follow the help: images policy on things like image names, licensing, etc. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:04, 19 April 2009 (UTC) The image is from www.gosugamers.net it shows a alpha game again it has no license I looked for one but because it is from a blizzard game I believe it is under blizzards licensing. User:The-genecleaner 19 april 2009 10:19 P.M. Exactly where on www.gosugamers.net? A link to the presenting page would be good. Don't give a hotlink to the image. - Meco (talk) 17:23, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I will get the link when I get it I will post the link on this page. User:The-genecleaner 19 april 2009 10:26 P.M. http://www.gosugamers.net/starcraft/features/2369 is the link but I cant get the hotlink to work.User:The-genecleaner 19 april 2009 10:29 P.M. This has inspired me to go back through the screenshots on the SCII site and it seems that #93 can give us what we're looking for. I'll be whipping up a replacement in a short while. Again, please be sure to familiarize yourself with the wiki's image policy and guidelines. - Meco (talk) 17:44, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Co-op Section I just noticed this is the unit lore article for the infested marine, which means we do need to move the co-op section. However, since infested terran is the other article and isn't entirely accurate, should we move it to a new page or just merge it into that one. Subsourian (talk) 03:13, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure counts as a lore article. Infested marine lore is basically infested terran lore. There's virtually no lore on this page. But the same name being reused is confusing, to say the least. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 04:08, December 27, 2016 (UTC)